


Common Denominator

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho goes to Jun for a second opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Denominator

Jun is his best friend. Perhaps Jun isn’t his best friend the way Nino is, because Nino knows things that Sho would never be able to bring up with Jun. Although, to be completely honest, that’s only mostly because Nino has his own way of finding things out. That, and the fact that he’s more scared of Nino than Jun.

Since the subject of Aiba actually annoys the hell out of Nino (despite the fact that Aiba thinks Nino is  _his_  best friend), Sho has no idea whether Nino’s words of advice are to be trusted. That leaves him with Jun, only other common denominator between him and Aiba. Which is why Sho is now backstage, looking pleadingly at his friend who is too busy planning out the effects for an upcoming stage play to even notice.

“So why are you asking me this?” Jun asks, wrinkling his nose (delicately, of course). “I don’t care if you want to date Aiba. I mean, you’re both guys and that’s kind of... hmm. Anyway, I don’t care. I’m guessing you’re old enough to know what you want, and so is he.”

“I’m not asking your  _permission_ ,” Sho says, rolling his eyes. “I’m asking if you think that he might possibly feel the same way.”

Jun puts down his papers, nudges his glasses back up, and squints at Sho. “To be honest...”

“Here it comes,” Sho mutters under his breath. He’s beginning to hate the phrase “to be honest.”

“...I don’t see why anyone would want to go out with you.” Unmoved by Sho’s glare, Jun just shrugs. “Hey, you  _asked_.”

“Sho-kun’s charming,” a sleepy voice pipes up. Both Sho and Jun turns towards the back entrance, the one that leads outdoors. A man’s silhouette is hunched over a box of discarded props. Neither of them had heard the man come in, or knew how long he’d been there.

“Thanks, Ohno-sensei,” Sho says weakly, wondering if the man had heard him talking about Aiba.

“No problem. I’m sure Aiba-chan will agree. Hey, Jun-kun, can I have this?” He pulls out something that looks like a crushed skull. 

“Yeah, sure...” Jun looks a little mystified and baffled by Ohno’s presence, and laughs bashfully when Ohno beams at him. Sho stares, unused to the sight, although not particularly alarmed. Ohno had only joined them recently as the artist-in-residence that year, but has already had a certain kind of effect on the staff members. Kuroki-sensei, their normally serious and unapproachable Lit Theory lecturer is all smiles around the sculptor, and even Nino seems just a little bit gentler when Ohno is around. Jun, the head of their drama department, is not excluded.

When Ohno leaves, Jun clears his throat and says, “he’s weird, so his opinion doesn’t count. You still suck.”

Sho sighs. “I don’t know why I put up with you, or Nino.”

“Because you love us, of course.” Jun grins. “Okay, here’s what we’ll do. If you want him to notice you, you’ll have to do what I say.”

Sho knows that he should be treading with caution, since Jun could be worse than Nino if he puts his mind to it, but he’s desperate enough to agree, even if the triumphant look in Jun’s eyes sends a shiver of dread down his spine. 

Why is it that the only links he has to Aiba are people who loves putting him through hell?


End file.
